Death
by HeC-chan
Summary: Misa's story after the end of Death Note. Possible spoilers for story end, though I don't really think so. Warnings: Character suicide. Death. Dark. Creative title, lol


**This was inspired by chapter 108, the end of the series… and Misa. I had wanted to write some L-centric fanfiction, but I couldn't do it, he's too hard to keep in character. So I wrote about my next-favourite character instead! I don't think it contains spoilers, not really...**

_Yagami Raito… dead but never forgotten_

MisaMisa was resigned to her fate. Her love was dead. Raito-kun was dead. And "Kira"… the ideology of Kira was dead. The days of dreaming of a better world, they too were dead. She felt dead. All the things that had been precious to her no longer mattered. Amane Misa was never one to let things stand in her way. She lived her life for Raito, and now that Raito was dead, she would die her death for him too. If one thing wasn't dead, it was her devotion.

Her career, too, was slowly dying. She wasn't the carefree, hyper, cheerful girl of the past any more. Her eyes had lost their sparkle. Of course, the world had sympathized with her, the poor idol with the tragic history of death to her loved ones. But that was all in the past, times had changed and public interest had moved on to someone else.

She looked in her cupboards for the sweets she knew would be there. A cockroach looked out at her. The sweets had gone past their best-by date. Misa started to cry. She was like those sweets. They had spent their natural life as tasty and sweet. But now, they, like her, had met their final fate in this world. Her time would come soon, she knew. But it was so far away! Misa bawled great big baby sobs. She looked through her old photo-albums. Her family… her parents, even her family cat. Even _Remu!_ All dead. Raito… _dead_... why? Everything she had once loved was gone, dead. _She_ may as well be dead. Everything that had mattered to her was gone.

Her decision was made and acted on before she even had a chance to think about it and change her mind. She felt the cold metal against her wrists, the carpet underneath her, pain, like fire, in her heart and mind, and warmth against her wrists and splashing down her hands and legs. She felt like she was in a dream, there was a red puddle spreading across the carpet, becoming a darker reddish-brown where it dried. She didn't feel a thing, her whole body was numb. _So this is dying…_ the thought registered in her mind. _It's not so bad…_ Then she thought no more, as blackness overcame her. She vaguely recognized the carpet had come up to reach her back, but then the world became dark.

xXxXxXx

_Amane Misa, in life you were a user of the Death Note, in Death, you will never reach Heaven nor Hell. This is your punishment. You will become a shinigami. Rot in the shinigami world. Murderer!_

xXxXxXx

Darkness. Who am I? _Amane Misa_, her mind supplied. What am I?_ Misa is a murderer. You are dead._ But Misa can't be a murderer! Misa is a good girl, she does what her Raito tells her to, that's all! _You killed for him. Misa is a murderer._

…And she remembered. She remembered everything. Everything from her parents deaths to her days as the head-priestess of the Kira-worshippers. And she cried again.

xXxXxXx

She opened her eyes. Around her, dry, barren land. Sand and bones and wind. All beige. All dead. Bones like the ribs of an animal-carcass jutted out of the ground forming a kind of corridor. She walked along that corridor, plain white robe swishing with each step she took. Ahead of her she saw another creature. A male shinigami, not long dead, only about 2 years at most. He still retained the flesh of life, though it was rotting, the bones of his face were visible, giving him an eery skull-like appearance. She recognized him immediately though. To Misa, he would always be handsome.

"Raito-kun!" she whispered running to him, thinking for that she had found her happiness again in death. Raito looked down at her.

"Misa…"

"Oh, _Raito!_ I missed you, my darling… I hoped that I would see you again, and now you're here! I… I love you, my darling, I couldn't go on without you!" Raito still looked at her with that look. No emotion played on his face. "Raito, say something! Please!" He should have been pleased to see her, surely? After all, she had gone as far as to _die_ for him, and he said he loved her, she had made the _ultimate sacrifice_ for their love. So why was he scowling?

"Misa" he said again. "This is unexpected. I… hadn't thought you would go to such measures to meet me again. I have… moved on. You don't figure in my plans any more. You were a useful tool for me in Life, though I have to say you whine too much, but now… you're… _dispensible…_" surely this had to be some kind of sick joke? "You were a great aide to me, your eyes especially, and I will always remember that and I thank you for it. But our time together is over now. I'm dead, Misa. You're dead. Death isn't as romantic as you may think."

Days later, maybe years later, as time was hard to measure when you're dead, the shinigami formerly known as Misa crumbled. She had had enough of death. Death had always been all around her, from an early age onwards. Since her parents death and when she had been bestowed with the gift of death in the shape of a notebook she had believed that death simply _was_. It was always there, wherever she looked. All around her people were dying. She had been fascinated by death. She wore morbid clothes, somewhere between cute and mourning-wear. Her dream was to meet the Reaper. When one day, her very own Reaper came to her, she thought it must be fate.

It seemed like the most natural thing for her to be dead, too.

But now, she'd had enough. She had been absorbed by death for too long. She didn't want to be the cause of it for any longer. She was getting out, however she could. And now, the shinigami once known as Misa was crumbling. But it was different this time. This time, when she went, she had a smile on her lips.

xXxXxXx

Darkness. Who am I? _Amane Misa_, her mind supplied. What am I?_ Misa… Misa is free! _And she cried again. Though this time, her tears were tears of joy. She was free…

xXxXxXx

**hello everyone! Well, how was it? I bet it's really bad, but please if you could let me know..? I tried to keep everyone as in character as possible. I want to say this is my first try at angst, but it's not, it's my first serious try at angst though. Last time, I really messed up! It's my first piece of Fanfiction in a long time though… I wrote some really ooc/mary-sue-ish beyblade fanfiction a couple years ago, but I'm hoping this is better than that was. Anyway, reviews very much appreciated, reviewers much loved!**


End file.
